


Cravings

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Kathryn both have cravings. And they're not always compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

People always said that new parents would be exhausted once the baby arrived. No one ever thought to mention how exhausted one could get long before that happened. Especially if one happened to have two pregnant women living with them at the same time.

Belle had been living with he and Kathryn since they found out she had conceived about five weeks ago. About the time Belle moved in, Kathryn, already five weeks pregnant herself, had moved into one of the three guest rooms on the second floor of the house while Belle took a second. Her reasoning had been that she got hot too easily to sleep in the same bed as another person. 

The first couple of weeks hadn’t been bad, but soon after Belle’s spotting scare, Kathryn’s nausea had started to kick in. At the time, Belle had been craving a lot of meat and cheese, and unfortunately the smell had not agreed with Kathryn and Gold had spent many hours holding her hair for her while she lost most everything she tried to eat. He’d also spent a number of hours driving to and from the grocery store or corner store to pick up more meat and cheese for Belle or any of the salty snacks Kathryn was craving.

Things were slightly better now. Kathryn was still nauseous at times, but Belle was on a fruit kick - trying every new fruit they came across in the store in as many ways as she could find recipes for - and the smell of that didn’t seem to bother Kathryn. Unfortunately, Belle’s stomach had stopped accepting dairy products which produced some crying jags when she couldn’t find recipes for some fruit pies that didn’t contain cream of some sort.

Kathryn’s focus, currently was on bread.

Gold was very lucky there was a twenty-four hour shop in town that had baking ingredients available. Almost every night the past two weeks he had been woken up by one or the other or both of the women, to get sugar because Belle needed pineapple and boysenberry pie now, or yeast for the baguette Kathryn suddenly couldn’t live without.

And he was glad to go and get the ingredients because then, at least, he could return to his bed while they baked, and get some more sleep. If he failed to get something, as he’d learned from experience, it generally meant crying. Neither woman was trying to get attention with the tears, he knew because they attempted to stifle them, but he could still hear the soft snuffles, even from down the hall, and knowing he had let them down was far worse a feeling than simple lack of sleep.


End file.
